Adam
by Kindred01
Summary: The first thing that Adam sees when he wakes up is his creator running from him, the second thing he sees is Igor.
1. Chapter 1

Igor found himself in a bit of a problem, his alpha Victor has created another one of his experiments but this time this one looked a little more human than something from the depths of hell. Victor has promises that that all the body parts he collected are from Betas that they won't have to worry about Alpha behaviour or Omega's heat. However the problem is Victor now wanted nothing to do with it, he panic when the creature woke screaming in pain and gasping for air.

Victor flung himself back knocking over Igor as the creature fell from the table and onto the cold ground and cried out in pain as he held out his hands to him. He was shivering and screaming but Victor just looked at him in horror before fleeing the room. Igor was still in the room when Victor rushes out in a huff leaving the omega to pushes himself up where he was fell to the floor "VICTOR YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS!" He cried out, as he grabs a blanket and moved over to the shivering man who has curled himself. Igor felt his heart break for this poor creature, it was not his fault he is like this and he wasn't asked to be made and forced to wear the scars of his creator. He places the blanket over him and watches as he shivers still whimpering in pain.

The omega looks around the room and sees a needle that had fallen onto the floor after his alpha had knocked the table over and fled the room. Reaching out and grabs the needle that he knows is filled with Morphine and injected into the man's arm. He cried out and tried to stop Igor "Shhhh its okay… Adam." He whispered, as he throws the needle away and looks back to see two steel blue eyes turn to look at him and Igor couldn't help but smile at him "I'm Igor." He points to himself "And you are Adam." He points to him. By now the Morphine started to work its magic and all the omega could see in Adam's eyes is gratitude as the pain faded from his body. "Shhh that's it." He whispered softly as he let his hand stroke the side of his face. "Come on let's get you up off this dirty floor."

It was hard work at first the creature has no control over his legs muscle and in some way it was like watching a new born foal trying to stand. "That's it good." He told him as the omega held the arm of the man until he was standing on his own two feet "You will get use to it. It took me a while to get use to standing up right myself." The omega didn't know if the creature would understand him but he hopes that his calm and soft voice will help him relax, along with his omega scent.

Victor had poured himself a glass of whisky and paced as he kicked things over, he heard muffled noises and watched as his omega helps out his failure of an experiment. He didn't know what he was expecting he ran his hands though his hair as caring sweet Igor played mother hen to 'it'. "That's it a little more Adam." The younger man said softly, he turned to see Victor after he heard the man scoff at them "Look Victor all he need was a little Morphine." He told him as the doctor watched as the sliver blue eyed creature looks up at him and for a moment he saw anger before Adam looks down at Igor.

"Ummm yes." Victor hissed as he took a mouthful of his drink. He couldn't help but feel jealousy over the way Igor had all his attention to the creature.

It soon become clear that Adam was here to stay he wasn't going to die on his own and Igor had forbid Victor from killing him. The omega took care of beta he helped him learn to walk and now he could stand on his own two feet, he taught him how to wash himself being careful of his wounds and teaching him how to dress himself. After a month Adam just looked like a man who had been disfigured in some grisly fashion, he was now dressing himself and eating with a knife and fork and is well on his way with his speech and is protective over Igor.

Late one night while Adam slept in Igor's old room the omega was sat in the living area in front of the fire drinking a small glass of whiskey, when he notices Victor walk out of his lab and over to him and sits in front of him. "We need to talk about Adam." The alpha said bright blue orbs look up at him and tilted his head.

"Finely what is your problem? You should be proud of Adam, look at what he has achieved in a month!" He scowled him, the doctor blinked at him in shock "He is function as an adult, his IQ is impressive…"

"He is a failed experiment!" Victor hissed as he looked him, he just wished Igor could see that but no he couldn't see the bigger picture.

"In what way is he failed experiment… look at him Adam is perfect. Why aren't you happy? This time around you have created something wonderful, yes what happen when he woke up was scary but he was in pain. "

"Perfect?" He snorted "Is he now?" He got up and poured himself a drink, "He is so perfect maybe you should have him as your mate as you spend most of your time on Adam!" He snapped.

Igor got up and walked over to him and snatched his drink away from before throwing it into his face. "He needs us, we created him and that makes us responsible for his life!" He snapped at him as he jabbed him in the shoulder.

"I don't trust him." Victor snarled "There is something strange about his behaviour that I can't quiet put my finger on…"

…

Adam watched Victor all the time; this was his alpha role model he watched how he treated Igor that he calls mother. He loves his mother but hates his father as he read in many books this is a normal emotion to have. However his mother did not give birth to him and his father did not plant the seed, no he was made from part of the dead a failed experiment in the eyes of his father but still he is called Adam Frankenstein.

He learns quickly about the alpha, Beta and Omega part of his world he is told his mother is an omega someone who can tame the wildness of an alpha and carry their young. While an alpha like his father will turn in sex driven monster when he smells the omega scent when they go into heat. They call him a Beta they don't go into heat and neither do they have a knot however they can have children but to Adam they are disgusting to him. But he plays along with the idea that he is a beta because Igor seems nervous around other alpha apart from Victor.

Adam does like to watch Igor as well the small omega is pretty and his scent has always comfort him, and as the weeks dragged to months and then to the New Year his feeling for his mother distorted. Especially as he saw Victor strip Igor once night of his nightclothes and then laid him out on the floor he licked and nipped his way down the pale lithe body leaving his marks. He learnt this from his books and his talks with the strange alpha next door to them about alphas jealousy; they would leave marks on their omega to show another alpha or strong minded beta that the omega belongs to. He felt his lip curl up in a sneer…he marking Igor because of me…he thought but as the strange older alpha told him jealous is a two way thing.

Igor moaned and whimpered as the Victor entered him and started to claim him on the floor the rug burning the pale flesh of the omega as he twisted and pulled at the fabric of his nightclothes. "Victor!" He moaned, as he bared his throat to him as sweat shone on his skin.

"Your mine Igor." Victor growled his pupils almost covering the whole of his eyes as he pulled the dark haired omega onto his lap and grabbed handfuls of his hair. "Say it and I will give you my knot." He hisses. He stilled stopping his movements all together making the omega moan pitifully and it was a sound Adam wanted to hear from Igor again but this time made by him. "Say it!" He hissed as he pressed their lips together leaving room for the omega to tall.

"P…Please alpha I'm yours." He begged, as fat blobs of tears roll down his cheek "I'm yours." He whimpered.

Grinning Victor started to move again thrusting his hips up sending his cock deeper into whimpering mess of his mate letting his cock slide in deeper. That is when Adam saw Victor looking at him, still grinning as he laid Igor back down covering his body with his own as he took him. "That's right your mine." He told Igor as he kept looking at where Adam was hiding, as the omega warped himself around Victor and screamed as he came as the alpha's knot pushed into him. Adam knew he will have to kill Victor if he wants Igor as his mate, he told himself as he turned to head back to his room seething about the alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam watched Victor all the time; this was his alpha role model he watched how he treated Igor that he calls mother. He loves his mother but hates his father as he read in many books this is a normal emotion to have. However his mother did not give birth to him and his father did not plant the seed, no he was made from part of the dead a failed experiment in the eyes of his father but still he is called Adam Frankenstein.

He learns quickly about the alpha, Beta and Omega part of his world he is told his mother is an omega someone who can tame the wildness of an alpha and carry their young. While an alpha like his father will turn in sex driven monster when he smells the omega scent when they go into heat. They call him a Beta they don't go into heat and neither do they have a knot however they can have children but to Adam they are disgusting to him. But he plays along with the idea that he is a beta because Igor seems nervous around other alpha apart from Victor.

Adam does like to watch Igor as well the small omega is pretty and his scent has always comfort him, and as the weeks dragged to months and then to the New Year his feeling for his mother distorted. Especially as he saw Victor strip Igor once night of his nightclothes and then laid him out on the floor he licked and nipped his way down the pale lithe body leaving his marks. He learnt this from his books and his talks with the strange alpha next door to them about alphas jealousy; they would leave marks on their omega to show another alpha or strong minded beta that the omega belongs to. He felt his lip curl up in a sneer…he marking Igor because of me…he thought but as the strange older alpha told him jealous is a two way thing.

Igor moaned and whimpered as the Victor entered him and started to claim him on the floor the rug burning the pale flesh of the omega as he twisted and pulled at the fabric of his nightclothes. "Victor!" He moaned, as he bared his throat to him as sweat shone on his skin.

"Your mine Igor." Victor growled his pupils almost covering the whole of his eyes as he pulled the dark haired omega onto his lap and grabbed handfuls of his hair. "Say it and I will give you my knot." He hisses. He stilled stopping his movements all together making the omega moan pitifully and it was a sound Adam wanted to hear from Igor again but this time made by him. "Say it!" He hissed as he pressed their lips together leaving room for the omega to tall.

"P…Please alpha I'm yours." He begged, as fat blobs of tears roll down his cheek "I'm yours." He whimpered.

Grinning Victor started to move again thrusting his hips up sending his cock deeper into whimpering mess of his mate letting his cock slide in deeper. That is when Adam saw Victor looking at him, still grinning as he laid Igor back down covering his body with his own as he took him. "That's right your mine." He told Igor as he kept looking at where Adam was hiding, as the omega warped himself around Victor and screamed as he came as the alpha's knot pushed into him. Adam knew he will have to kill Victor if he wants Igor as his mate, he told himself as he turned to head back to his room seething about the alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later…  
He notices Igor's scent changed, Victor hadn't noticed a thing and Igor may not have had time to notices it. But Adam's omega is pregnant by another alpha, he growled when he realised that the fool of an alpha had done something right for a change…Igor is mine!…he hissed to himself as he kicked the table and watched as the news paper fall to the floor. Adam topped as his blue eyes looked down at the paper seeing a report of a beta being pushed in front of a horse and carriage and was crushed to death.

Tilting his head it gave him an idea of what to do with this child, licking his lips he had to wait for mother to go out to the shops. Igor had to have an accident. He waited for day Igor was going to the shops Adam knew that the omega things he had a stomach bug and was going to get something to help settle his stomach. Adam had followed him dressed himself to look like some kind of beggar in hope that his mother won't notices him. He watched him climb the stairs of the apothecary; he knew Igor was going to get supplies for Victor so he sat in the corner knelt on the floor in the shadows, near the open window for a quick escape.

Then when the dark haired young man appeared coming down the stairs caring the small paper bag of items did Adam strike. He stood up to his full height and pushed Igor, the omega gasped as he lost his footing his hand letting go of the paper bag as he tried to reach out for something to steady him. But with nothing to hold onto he fell and lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs. Grinning to himself climbed out the window and down into the alley throwing away the beggar clothes and putting on his normal grey suit. "Hey what are you doing?" Came the voice, turning around he notices a man hidden by some wooden boxes growling Adam grabbed him and punched him in the face before roughly putting on the ratty cloak around him and dragging him out into the street.

He had shouted that he saw him jump out the window when he heard a scream, those stood outside the apothecary told him that someone had pushed the omega down the stairs. When he pushes inside the building he saw Igor curled up on the floor he fake fear and panic as he pushes the homeless man into an angry mob's hands. Smirking he dropped to his knees and cupped Igor's as the omega sobbed in pain. Adam had picked him up and carried him home he took care of him making he was injured enough for him to lose the baby.

He stayed with the omega night and day especially when he started to bleed and Igor realised he was losing a baby. He had cried for Victor but the man had disappeared for a while which worked well for Adam, he grinned when he learnt that Victor will be gone for a week. So he took care of Igor he brought him food and water to him every day, he helped bath him when he was still too sore to move. Adam held him when he cried about the loss of the child and held him while he slept; he was showing Igor that he could take care of him that he would make a better choice of alpha. "Would you like another tea mother?" Adam asked as he sat on the bed rubbing the Omega's feet, the dark haired omega smiled softly at him and shook his head.  
"No thank you, Adam." He said, the beta turned to him and then curled up on the bed and gently rested his head on Igor's stomach.  
"Does this hurt?" He asked him  
"No, not anymore." The blue eyed omega smiled down at Adam as he ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair.  
"Mother, may I ask you a question?"  
"Hmmm?" keeping his head on the Omega's stomach and arms warped around his waist he started to speak.  
"If father hurts you this much, why do you stay with him?" Igor stopped moving his fingers and frowns; it was a sore subject with Victor buggering off being Igor on his own after an accident.  
"I still love him, he saved my life, Adam. If it wasn't for him I think I would have died in the circus unloved and unwanted. I have a lot to thank him for, and I know he is a difficult Alpha but his father isn't the greatest role model." He told him as he kept rubbing his fingers over his skull.  
"So you never have thought about another alpha?" Adam asked,  
"I'm not good around other alphas Adam, Victor is the only alpha I can stand touch me."  
"Were you hurt by alphas at the circus?" He asked, Igor never talked about his past before Victor it upset him too much, but he knew he was badly hurt.  
"You're an adult Adam so you should know. I was used by alphas for their personal pleasure every day I was there." Adam didn't move as he led onto Igor, he guessed it was something like that.

For a while, another one said anything Igor kept running his fingers through Adam's hair as the secret Alpha laid there thinking about the pain his mother went through. "Mother." He whispered  
"Yes, Adam?" He asked softly  
"If I was born an alpha would you still love me?" He asked, and without stopping his hand he sighed.  
"Of course I would because you're special to me." He whispered Adam smiled closed his eyes as he breathed in Igor's scent.  
"Good because I would be a good alpha to you."  
"I know."

A couple of days later…  
When Victor had returned home when he found out that his omega has been attacked, he hadn't known when he left to gather parts for his new experiment. But when he did he dropped everything and came running into his home that he shared with his omega and the beta. He pushed open Igor's old bed room and found him curled up on the bed and Adam "Where have you been?" Igor asked with a growl as he pushed himself up from the bed and looked at the alpha with and glares "I need you!" He hissed.  
"I only just found out, Igor I-I…" He stopped and then turned to Adam who was stood there watching him.  
"Adam, can you go and get those sweets I like please?" Igor asked  
"Yes, mother."

The beta walked passed him and they caught each other eyes; Victor didn't like the look as Adam carried on passed to get his coat and then left. "Victor," Igor called out him, looking up at him Victor walked into the room and sat on the bed and looked at the pale omega.  
"What happen?" He asked  
"I was pushed by a beggar." He said "Adam found me and brought me home. I called for you but you weren't here?" He whimpered, Victor held his hand and closed his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, Igor had to look up he was in shock to hear his Alpha say sorry, he had never said sorry for anything. Neither one said a thing for a moment the alpha was busy looked at his pale omega "How are you feeling today?" He asked  
"Sore." He mumbled as he blinked a few times at the alpha  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Not at the moment haven't long eaten." Victor snarled as little as he thought of Adam, of course, he would have already feed Igor.  
"Victor… I think-I think I was pregnant." He told him, tears started to fall down his face and the alpha sat up right and blinked at the wall before looking back down at him.  
"What do you me you think?" He asked his voice was breaking, he turned and cupped his mate's face and wiped away the eyes with his thumb.

There were two smells in this room Igor's and Adam's, it as if he his scent was being replaced and that didn't sit well with the alpha. He started to feel angry by that but kept his anger down as he looked at the omega. "W…Well I started to notices odd things before I got ill and-and my scent had started to change so I thought… Victor, there was a lot bleeding after the fall." He sobbed, the dark haired alpha sat there holding his hand and leant forwards and buried his nose into Igor's throat and shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm a bad omega." He whimpered.  
"No you're not a bad omega, I'm a bad alpha." He whispered as he kissed his throat.

Even his scent on Igor was faint all he could smell was Adam…that little shit… he growled as he felt his alpha side get worked up at the smell of another, he warped his arms around Igor and that made the injured omega whimper "S-Stop, please. I'm not ready for that." Igor whimpered as he felt the hands of his alpha moved over his body, he tried to push him off when he wasn't getting through with words "VICTOR YOUR HURTING ME!" He cried out, the alpha growled as he tried to pull his mate's clothes once he realised that the shirt belonged Adam. "VICTOR!" The omega yelled as he felt his night shirt being torn.  
"GET OFF HIM!" Adam snarled, Victor looked around his eyes pitch black as he looked at the bet. Snarling at the beta Victor launched himself at him. Igor watched in horror as they attacked each other, they feel through the bed room door and that swung shut leaving only the violent snarls and growls as things smashed.

The blue eyed omega pushed himself from the bed hissing in pain and open the door to see Victor pinning Adam face down onto the ground "Get this into your thick skull Igor is mine, he is my omega, not yours." He snarled. "You're just a beta." Adam just laughed and spat out some blood as he looked at the omega standing in the door way looking so small and fragile, scared out of his mind.  
"You would like to think that wouldn't you?"


End file.
